Keeper of Secrets
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: Her weakness was not in physical strength, but in mental stability. Her strength was in the secrets she knew, not the power of her jutsus.


**A/N: A new Naruto story. Starting with something different that I usually do not do. I suck at poetry, but I feel like this poem will set the mood for the story. I also think this is my best Narurto story yet! Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

I am the Keeper of Secrets

Who's quiet calls will always be kept.

I am Strength

Where weak ones always fail to achieve.

I am Power

For I am the one who can poison minds

And make them sour.

Secrets are my plaything

And with them power will bring

Me what I truly deserve.

I make pain

Then take it for my own.

I slice my victims after gaining their trust,

And stop when I see their bone.

I am merely a girl

Who has a wish.

And that wish shall be made.

For I am not one to fear

But to be feared by.

I wish to be acknowledged as someone should.

Because no one else could see me as I should be.

For I am Sakura Haruno

And the Keeper of Secrets,

Is me.

.

.

.

.

.

Look into the mirror, and what does she see? She sees long pink hair, emerald eyes, and creamy pale skin. Stare at her eyes, what does she see? She sees innocents in the most conniving form. A form where pain and horror resides in those big naïve eyes, only hidden by choice.

Sakura Haruno looked at the mirror. She looked so elegant and harmless. That's one of the thing she liked. Being able to deceive almost anyone, she was able to get what she wanted. But only a select few knew of her true power, and they were clever enough to never stay to close. Because who knows.

They could be her next target.

Sakura was wearing a long, peach colored ball gown. Black pumps adorned her dainty feet and a sweep of makeup covered her face. She looked like a doll.

When she arrived at the Mizukage's palace, she acted like a doll. She greeted everyone with charm, and everyone fell under her spell. They thought she seemed so innocent and proper. They thought she wasn't a ninja. They were all wrong.

This was Sakura's specialty. She deceived people, made them trust her, stole their secrets, and killed them. She was their Keeper of Secrets. She knew people's deepest secrets. Things that made them happy, things that caused them pain. She knew _everything. _

And because she knew everything, she would always be the most powerful.

.

.

.

.

.

The Mizukage laid dead on the ground, blood pooling around the body. Sakura stood in front of the corpse, silently sipping tea from the steaming hot cup. Her job was done. She had flawlessly entered the Mizukage's office without getting caught. She had a conversation over tea which caused the Mizukage herself to expose true intentions and secrets of the village. Sakura was so good at deceiving, the Mizukage didn't notice what she was revealing. It only took a second to snap her neck without causing alarm.

The rosette slipped the heels off her foot, and held them in her hands. She performed hand signs and disappeared without a trace. The only thing that marked her presence was the clould of smoke she left behind which disappeared in a second.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was tired. Not tired of killing- no, she enjoyed that more than anything. She was tired of putting on her façade when she was in Konohagakure, her home village. She had grown up there, and learned her calling there. Only in secret.

Sakura's parents had died when she was a young age. She had already graduated from the Academy and was placed on Team 7 when it happened. She came home to her parents dead in the foyer.

It turned out assassins had killed them. At the tender age of twelve, Sakura was heart broken. And when the love of her life- Sasuke Uchiha- defected, she didn't know what to do with herself.

That's when she receded from her social life and stayed watching in the shadows, concealing her chakra and gaining secrets. She enjoyed the knowledge. She enjoyed eavesdropping. She loved the thrill and how wise she became with all the secrets she uncovered. She knew most things people didn't, and it satisfied her.

But soon her thirst for more secrets could not be quenched by only staying in the shadows. She learned how to use her charm to her advantage and mask her emotions, dubbing them for fake reactions. Soon enough, she mastered them and went on her way learning people's deepest secrets.

Soon, Hokage Tsunade realized what the young Haruno was doing, and she called Sakura to her office.

"Sakura Haruno. You're clever aren't you? I know what you do. I can only imagine the secrets you have stored into your head." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed into slits of distrust.

Sakura rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile, on that had charmed many people already. "Whatever do you mean, Hokage-sama? I wasn't doing anything wrong!" She said, feigning a worried teen. In truth, she was just bored and wanted to go sleep.

Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk. "Don't play innocent with me, Haruno! I know your deceiving acts! Don't even bother! But I do have a proposition for you."

Sakura sighed and let the façade drop. Her wide innocent eyes darkened and became haunted and piercing. Her lips were no longer in a smile, just pressed into an emotionless line. "What kind of proposition?"

"I want you to find information from the Akatsuki. Anything that could be dangerous to Konoha. It's really more like a mission." Tsunade informed her.

Sakura lazily looked out the window. "And, let's just say I decide to not come back. Then what would you do?" She questioned.

The blonde Hokage snarled at the girl, frustrated. "If you fail to return by your own will, I'll have no choice but to put you as a missing-nin."

Sakura scoffed, still looking out the window. "I'd be careful Tsunade. There are secrets that people do not want to be known. And with my art, who knows what I could say. I mean, I wonder what would happen if everyone knew that you happen to be Orochimaru's very first experiment from years ago. I do wonder what would happen to you. Would you be stripped of Hokage status? Would you be locked up, or killed? Danzo would enjoy being Hokage with you gone. He's had a few ideas he wants to try once you're out of the way. You should stay away from sake if you don't want that to happen. So see, you can't order me around. You're in no position to."

She turned her head and saw Tsunade's face. It was bright red and boy, she was angry. Sakura paid no attention to it as she glided towards the door of her office. Before grabbing the door knob, Sakura turned around to face Tsunade once more. "I accept the mission. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Sakura opened the door and closed it behind her. She heard something shatter as the door closed. "You missed." She said once she started walking away. Sakura heard Tsunade's cry of frustration and gave herself a twisted smile. She had the Hokage in her hands, just like she had everyone else. Sakura could only hope the Hokage doesn't do something wrong. She may end up like the Mizukage.

Sakura walked out of the Hokage tower and strolled down the street, her façade carefully back in place. She went to the market and bought food that she would need for the mission and for tonight. Kakashi was coming over to dinner and she needed to cook.

Sakura walked down the path to her house when she heard a familiar voice scream her name. She turned and saw Naruto and Lee running towards her. She internally sighed. Naruto was a good person, and to be honest she did enjoy his presence. Lee was just a nuisance. But they did have one thing in common.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran to her.

Lee was right behind his screaming, "SAKURA-HIME! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS FILLS ME WITH JOY! SUCH A FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH AND BEAUTY MAKES MY HEART BEAT FASTER!"

Naruto stopped and saw Sakura holding my bags. He looked confused then smiled at her, taking the bags into his hands. Lee saw this happening and took the rest of the bags. "LEE WILL HELP THE YOUTHFUL SAKURA CARRY HER BAGS! SUCH BEAUTY SHOULD NOT BE DONG THESE THINGS BY HERSELF!"

Naruto followed. "LEE! SAKURA-CHAN DOESN'T NEED YOUR HELP! GO AWAY ASSHOLE! SAKURA CHAN ONLY NEEDS ME AND NOT YOU! I CAN CARRYHER BAGS MYSELF!"

They both thought she was weak.

This was what annoyed her the most. Everyone thought she was weak. Sure, it was okay when she went on missions to find out secrets, but this was her home village. People here knew her, or at least they thought they did.

They all knew her when she was young. She had been pure and innocent, naïve even. But that Sakura had long vanished. But no one could even tell the difference. Not Naruto, not Ino, not even Shikamaru- the genius in the village. It didn't matter to Sakura. In fact, it gave her pride. Her façade at being the old Sakura was well endowed, and no one could break it unless she allowed it to happen.

She was not weak. She was anything but weak. She was the most powerful person on the planet. She knew secrets the Kages didn't even know. They could only dream of the information Sakura had stored in her head.

And one of those secrets made the Akatsuki mission even easier.

Sakura wasn't one to whine, or be a handful. She just thought it was funny seeing people try to control her when she acted that way. It was another kind of fun that she enjoyed being a part of. That's how she acted whenever Kakashi came for dinner.

It wasn't always that way. Kakashi used to be the antisocial asshole (well he still is an asshole…) until Sakura had invited him to dinner. He declined, but Sakura was her "predictable" self- which was a terrible joke, considering Sakura was anything BUT predictable- and dragged him to her apartment.

And now they had weekly dinners at her apartment, which was obviously put on hold whenever one of them had a mission.

So here they were, sitting facing each other and eating the dinner that Sakura had prepared. It was nothing special, but she had….. received a recipe from someone she had met.

Kakashi was impressed by her cooking. "Saku-chan. This is tasty. You know, I don't think I've ever had something as good as this? What's your secret?"

Sakura could only smile, hiding the twisted smirk that threatened to show. If only he really knew where she had gotten it from. That would explain why Hinata didn't talk to her anymore. Sakura thought that she should pay a visit to the Hyuuga, needing one last thing from her.

"It's just that. A secret. Sorry Kashi, I'm not telling. It took a little…. Effort to obtain it." Sakura said, not wanting to give anything away. She did want to hint at something, and Kakashi not being in the Bingo Book for nothing, caught it.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at his former student. Something was different about her, he mused. Almost as if she had experienced everything in the world.

Sakura drew him out of his thoughts by saying, "Our dinners will have to be put on hold for an indefinite amount of time."

He replied with, "Hm? You have a mission Sakura?"

She nodded and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Akatsuki spy mission."

She watched as Kakashi's eye widened slightly. "You sure you're up for it? You could always decline Sakura."

This is what she hated the most. People underestimating her. She knew back in the Team 7 days, Kakashi- _sensei _only paid attention to Naruto and Sasuke, never on her. She was the weak link back then, wondering why she was always the burden. It wasn't that she was weak back then. It was because she was never given a chance to improve. She was left alone while her sensei ignored her.

He knew this too, that he played favorites with his genin squad. That's what used to hurt her the most.

But now what she hated was being seen as weak. Maybe that's why most of her targets didn't live long enough. They would mock her, and she would strike. End of story.

She refrained from doing anything rash, but let an eye twitch escape. Kakashi saw this and started to chuckle nervously, his eye crinkling.

Sakura snorted unladylike and replied to his offensive reasoning, "Kakashi I'll be fine. I'm not that little pathetic genin you never used to teach."

This made Kakashi hang in head in shame. Sakura only felt accomplished at that.

"So if you will Kakashi, I have to get ready and clean up." She kicked her former sensei out of her house.

.

.

.

.

.

We never did explain why her mission to invade the Akatsuki was so easy for her, did we? It's quite simple.

Sakura left Konoha through the gates and went on her merry way. She had noticed Tsunade did not give her the location of the Akatsuki base, and Sakura smirked at that. Tsunade was smarter than she had given credit for.

She knew that Sakura didn't need to be told where to go, because Sakura had been to the Akatsuki base recently. It was a secret that she was a behind the scenes member, spying on Konoha and surrounding villages.

As she arrived at the mountain range, and came across the boulder with the seals, she quickly placed her hand on the rock and sent chakra all throughout the rock, coming across seals that recognized her chakra signature. The boulder rolled itself out of the way and Sakura waltzed inside the base, as if she owned everything there. Which she might as well have. She didn't just know all secrets of the Nations. She knew all the Akatsuki's secrets. They couldn't touch her. She was too valuable.

As she walked inside and turned into a living room, Sakura saw the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

Kisame, the missing nin from Kirigakure. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Possessor of the Samehade. Pale blue skin, small white eyes, triangular and gill like markings on his face made his appearance on of a shark. Feared by all with only the mention of his name, Kisame is a well known member of the Akatsuki.

Zetsu, the cannibal bi-colored plant. With venus fly-trap extensions surrounded his upper body, Zetsu is the most distinguishable of the members. With his half white half black body, his two sides are known as White Zetsu and Black Zetsu. His Mayfly technique allows his to merge with the ground and act as a proficient spy.

Deidera, the missing nin from Iwagakure. Former member of the Explosion Corps of Iwa, he possess a kekkei genkai. The Explosion Release kekkai genkai along with his explosive clay, he is one hell of a bomber. With his long blond hair which is always in a ponytail and his bangs that hide is scope, his girlish appearance does not deter many enemy ninja.

Hidan from Yugakure. A worshiper of Jashin and immortal. With his constant foul mouthed and disrespectful mood, Hidan usually offends his opponents and causes them to strike first, straight into their deaths. With his slick silver hair, purple eyes and three blade scythe, Hidan can be considered a huge threat considering he cannot die.

Akasuna no Sasori, the missing nin from Sunagakure. With his old puppet form demolished in the fight against Lady Chiyo and Sakura- which he had been defeated- he was resurrected by Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. He received his old position before he was defeated and still uses his puppets as his weapons. After being resurrected as a human, Sasori still possessed the skills of a master puppeteer. With his short red hair and wide brown eyes that he covers, Sasori does not appear to look like a threat. But when he is underestimated is when he strikes the hardest.

Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki as well as the leader of Amegakure. He possess the Rinnegan, thus having the Six Paths of Pain as well as many others, including the Summoning Technique, Chakra Explosion, Soul Removal, and Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire techniques. His orange spiky hair and piercings are fitting for his position as the feared leader.

Tobi, the orange masked man behind the operation. Tobi is the secret leader of the Akatsuki, with Pein used as a puppet. Only Sakure knows of this; the others see Tobi as a nuisance who was lucky enough to be in the Akatsuki instead of being killed. Sakura is also the only one, besides Pein and the late Itachi, who knows Tobi as Madara Uchiha. It is said for Tobi to be the real Madara's reincarnation, who wants world domination under his fingertips. Tobi is goofy and happy go lucky to the rest of the world, but when in the presence of Sakura or Pein, he returns to arrogant, calm and very serious personality, which is his true one.

Sakura smirked at them all once they looked up to see her standing in the door way.

"Blossom has returned!" Tobi squealed, jumping over furniture to give Sakura a hug.

Sakura knew that Madara had to keep up appearances and hugged him back, but whispered very quietly in his ear, "I have news."

Tobi nodded, but hide the exchange of information by continuously nodding and yelling "Tobi is so happy to see Blossom! Tobi missed Blossom when she went away!"

Sakura had enough of Madara's childish act, not to mention his hands were sliding dangerously low on her back. She pushed him off of her, knowing she would get an earful later, and turned to the rest of the members.

"What, no one else missed me besides Tobi?" She asked, faking shock.

Hidan scoffed. "Yeah, like I would miss a bitch like you."

In a blink of an eye Sakura had Hidan by his collar. "What was that, Hidan? I'm not sure I heard you right." Sakura muttered menacingly.

"Nothing bitch, just lightening up the mood." Hidan said, smiling much to Sakura's annoyance.

She shoved Hidan back onto his place on one of the couches and turned to Pein.

"Hello Pein-sama." Sakura said respectfully as Pein just stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey Leader-sama! Why does Bitch here get to call you by your name?" Hidan called.

Sakura was sick and tired of hearing Hidan already, and it had only been a few minute since she had arrived! Sakura went back to Hidan, once again grabbed him by the collar and used her other hand to rip Hidan's head from his body. She then continued to throw the head outside from the entrance she had come from. Before the boulder closed off Hidan and his never-ending cursing, Sakura yelled to him "Because unlike you, I'll special."

With that she went back to the living room, where Deidera gave her a hug, Kisame gave her a pat on th head, and Sasori gave a nod of welcome. "Sakura, Tobi. Meeting in my office. Now."

Sakura and Tobi both nodded and followed Pein out of the room and into his office. Once the door was closed, they got down to business.

Sakura glared fiercely at Tobi, who had now switched to his real personality, one that was Madara. "Madara! Did you have to do that? Don't think I didn't notice your hands slipping lower!"

Madara gave a dark chuckle. "Sakura dear, did you really think I didn't realize you noticed. It's just so fun to mess with you, especially these days."

"You asshole!" Sakura yelled.

Pein massaged his temples with his fingers. "Enough."

Madara and Sakura immediately quieted down. Pein continued. "Why have you come here Sakura? We were not expecting you back for another few months."

Madara added, "She told me she has news."

Sakura nodded. "It appears Tsunade wants information of the Akatsuki. She is also aware of my alliance with the Akatsuki."

"Then why has she sent you here?" Madara asked.

"She is desperate for information. We had a little…chat before I left. I asked her what would happen if I stayed with the Akatsuki. She started to threaten me, but I shut her up with one of her deepest secrets I had found."

Pein nodded. "Good Sakura."

"I've heard the Mizukage was murdered not too long ago. Could it have been your doing Sakura?" Madara asked knowingly.

Sakura smirked. "Of course it was me. Who else would get past the guards and be allowed to have tea with her? Of course her best and 'most loyal' spy."

"You have been a great joy to have in the Akatsuki. Don't ruin it with a mistake." Pein warned.

"Pein-sama with all due respect you are in no position to threaten me, as are you Madara." Sakura said calmly, any sense of joking gone.

"I am your leader and you do as I say." Pein's booming voice echoed in the office.

Sakura now glared at Pein. "You leave me no choice." She muttered. "_Nagato_, you are in no position to threaten me. You very well know that I do not just know the deepest secrets of all the ninja villages, I know about all the Akatsuki's secrets, including your past."

Pein's expression did not change from calm, nut his hands trembled in fists. Madara remained silent, knowing Sakura knew too much about him also.

Sakura continued. "I will stay with the Akatsuki from now on. Do not make me regret it."

With that, Sakura walked out of the office and back to her room.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade was stressed. Sake in hand, she stared at the increasing pile of paper work on her desk, waiting for her approval. She didn't want to deal with this problem! She knew she should not have trusted that girl to return to the Akatsuki! It had been seven months since she had been sent on this mission, and Tsunade knew she would not be returning. Damn that girl!

Someone knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing Naruto, Kakashi and Sai; the remains of Team Seven. Naruto bolted inside with his teammates following him.

"Tsunade-baa chan are we finally going to rescue Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He was so excited he was practically bouncing.

Tsunade threw a stapler at the hyper blonde and groaned. "You will be going on a retrieval mission to rescue Haruno Sakura. Bring that girl here no matter what. If she is seen to be affiliated with the Akatsuki in any way, I want you to identify her as a missing-nin and attack."

Naruto's mouth was wide open. "But Baa-chan! Sakura-chan would never leave Konoha!"

Tsunade ignored Naruto. "Dismissed."

With that Sai and Kakashi walked out, dragging a whining Naruto with them.

Tsunade could only groan again and pray to Kami Sakura was smart enough to come back with her team.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura could sense them before she saw them. She was on a mission with Kisame. The mission details were to go to a daimyo and kill her for supposedly spreading rumors of the Akatsuki. Sakura felt the chakra signatures of three ninja heading her way. She had not bothered to hide her own chakra signature, willing the guards to come her way. Which they did.

Once they appeared, they were caught off guard to see Sakura. With her pink pastel hair pulled into an elegant bun, make up on her face, and wearing a green kimono, she appeared to be a lost girl at the wrong time.

"Excuse me miss, can we help you?" One guard came forward. He had light blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was attractive, and that made Sakura's mission that much easier. Kisame was in charge of killing the daimyo while she took care of the guards. It was a wonder why there wasn't more.

Sakura started to act her part. She crossed her arms across her chest, pushing her cleavage in the guards faces. "I'm not sure. Can you help me?" She asked, lifting her kimono higher, the slit in her dress riding up her thigh.

Each of the guards were happy to obliged. "Well Miss, we can help you in another way if you wish." Another guard asked her, innuendo clear in his meaning.

Sakura internally smirked. Just as planned. "I wasn't sure. Do you think you can take me to a bedroom?" Sakura faked a blush, making her seem like an innocent soul.

"Of course Miss, let's go." The three guards surrounded her, walking around to shield her. Sakura watched as the guards stole glances at her chest and exposed legs. She smirked a graceful one, making the guards blush and returned to look forward. This is so easy, Sakura thought.

The guards brought her to a door to the left of them and let her inside. There she hopped on the bed, laid on her back and spread her legs, knees bent. The guards eyes darkened as they saw she was not wearing underwear.

"So boys, who's first?" Sakura said alluringly, staring at them through her eyelashes.

The guards took no time to dive onto the bed and giving administrations to Sakura. One of them kissed her hard on the lips in a bruising kiss. Another grabbed her breasts roughly through the kimono fabric. The one with shaggy brown hair lifted her legs until they rested on his shoulders and kissed her bottom lips. Sakura groaned, feeling herself getting wetter.

She felt a tongue enter her and she grabbed his hair with her hands, thrusting him into her clit. The guard who had been playing with her breasts rested as he untied her kimono, revealing she was not wearing a bra either. He, along with the guard who had kissed her hard, teased her by kneading her breasts roughly, eliciting a moan from her.

Sakura was very sure this seduction mission would go smoothly.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura silently found a way out of the castle. She had finished her job and now was going to meet Kisame so they could leave. After effectively having sex with all three of the guards, the trio was exhausted and was lying on the bed next to her. She made her move then by slitting their throats with a kunai hidden at her back.

Her kimono was tightly knotted together and her heels clicked the floor as she walked. Once she turned the corner and saw Kisame, they smirked at each other before breaking out of the castle. As they jumped from tree to tree, Kisame chose those moments to tease Sakura.

"Aye, Pinky! So you got some from the guards?" Kisame asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"More than you could have given me Kisame." She joked.

Kisame looked offended. "Pinky, there is nothing more man than me."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, because you're a man eating shark. You eat man, which is why no one else can be more man than you."

Before Kisame could yell a retort Sakura made a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn that girl." Kisame muttered before he too disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei we can't just stop now! Sakura-chan needs us to come for her! Who knows what those Akatsuki scum could be doing to her!" Naruto yelled.

"I agree with Dickless. Ugly is probably getting even uglier and will be getting uglier the longer we wait, Kakashi." Sai added, giving a fake smile.

Kakashi just laughed nervously. "Well, we need our energy when we get to the Akatsuki's base. We can' t lose a fight if we need to get Sakura back, right?"

"You're right sensei! Okay, I'm going to sleep now!" Naruto announced before collapsing on the floor without setting up camp or anything. Kakashi sighed. He knew Naruto was tired, but he didn't expect him to collapse!

Kakashi turned to Sai. "Sai, I'll take the first watch. Go to sleep."

Sai nodded and gave another fake smile. "Alright. Goodnight… Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded before disappearing in the trees. As he looked up, he saw a full moon and a sky filled with stars. He could not help but remember those times when the original Team Seven watched the stars together. It seemed like so long ago. Now Sasuke had followed his own path of revenge, Naruto was still trying to be Hokage but had the determination to bring his lost teammate back and Sakura…

Kakashi didn't know what was up with Sakura these days. Even prior to being stuck at the Akatsuki she had changed drastically since childhood. She still acted cheerful and happy, but Kakashi knew it was just an act. He didn't know what she was hiding. What happened to the pure, innocent and naïve Sakura he knew?

Kakashi also knew he was to fault. He never paid enough attention to Sakura when he was her Sensei, and he deeply regretted it. Sakura was neglected by him, and he could only wish he made a stronger bond with her. Now he didn't even know what she had been doing or what had caused her to change so drastically. Even when Sasuke left, she was never this fake. Back then he could tell her genuine feelings from her tears. But from these past few years, he didn't know. Hell, he even had dinner with her every week for Kami's sake! And he wasn't as close to her as he wanted to!

Kakashi immediately went back to action when he felt a very faint chakra signature right next to him. It was very faint, but he could pick this certain one up without trying.

"Sasuke, what a surprise." Kakashi said, peering at his former student from the corner of his eye.

Kakashi was surprised to see Sasuke here, but even shocked to see Sasuke did not have his Sharingan activated. Sasuke did not look at his former-sensei but stared at the place Sai and Naruto were sleeping.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed with recognition, realizing one teammate was not here with them. Sasuke turned his stare to Kakashi, silently asking where she was.

Kakashi turned and stared back at the stars.  
"We're going to rescue her Sasuke. She's with the Akatsuki."

Sasuke did not show any sign this news had affected him. He only mumbled a "Hn. Weak." Before he too looked up at the night sky.

Kakashi shook his head, and silently thought to himself,

Sakura is anything _but_ weak, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's impolite to come into someone's room without permission Deidera." Sakura mocked the blonde as he shut the door behind him.

"Sakura, don't mess with me right now." Deidera muttered.

"Why what's wrong?" Sakura asked, faking concern. She really only wanted information.

"Sasori- danna was just insulting me and Tobi would not shut up so I came to talk to you, the only person who is sane." Deidera explained, exhaling loudly.

Sakura smirked. "Why come to me? Deidera, don't have a crush on me or anything do you?' Sakura teased.

She watched as the ninja's face blushed red. Sakura seized this opportunity to gain information. She walked up the Deidera and grabbed his chin. "What if I gave you your hearts desires? What if I were to kiss you right now? What would you do?" Sakura asked knowing the answer. Deidera's lips crashed into hers and she smirked. She always got what she wanted. Sakura kissed back feverishly, teasing Deidera by swiping her tongue across his bottom lip. He groaned as he opened his mouth and intertwined their tongues, both fighting for dominance. Sakura gave in and they continued to kiss for what seemed like a long time. They pulled apart, panting for air.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the blonde. "So Deidera, do you like me?"

Deidera laughed nervously while looking to the side. "Yeah, I have for a while, un."

Sakura pressed on. "Well, why don't you tell me what your secret weapon is that I've heard the last time I was here and then you'll get plenty more of me."

Deidera thought about the hot kiss that just happened and couldn't control himself. "Of course, yeah. I'll tell you all about it, un. It's my pride and soul, yeah."

Sakura internally smirked. This was what she did. She was the Keeper of Secrets, and she was about to add to her collection.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: That's it! Should I continue with a few more chapters or should I leave it how it is. I DID leave a lot unsaid in this chapter, and if you want more, you got it! Just review and then if I get enough of them, I'll continue it!**

**Once again, I think this was my best Naruto story! But you guys tell me! Review!**


End file.
